Psylocke training day
by Tazirai
Summary: Feeling a bit rusty, Psylocke joins an impromptu reunion and training session with her old team in the Australian Outback.


Psylocke training day

-Training day-

Elizabeth was feeling a bit out of practice. Betsy decides to join some of her former teammates as they go back to Australia for a reunion and training session.

It was one of those old school outdoor training sessions. It's been awhile since Betsy had seen or even adventured with this lot. She arrived via the portal from her home. It was the portal she used to get around on her own adventures.

They stood before her some just now arriving also. She looked the group over.

Longshot hadn't seemed to age at all in the last ten years. She was 33 when he left the team to find himself.

"Longshot, my you look well! How has life treated you?" She kissed him on his cheek. He hadn't seen her since leaving. In his mind, age had also been kind to her. Well considering that her Otherworld heritage kicked in, she ages a lot slower now.

"You look stunning Betsy! Is this an updated armoured costume?" He said looking her over. "You really fill it out quite nicely."

Rogue had seemed to mature a lot since their days when she and Betsy had a fierce rivalry. Those days were intense.

"Rogue, you've become a team leader now I hear?" She said taking Rogues' hands. Rogue had gotten a bit more muscular while Betsy has gotten a lot bustier and plumper.

"You look great Betsy; you've grown some I see." She stated pointing at her breasts with a smile. "Yes, I have. They do have their uses I must say! Villains tend to go easier on me." They laughed together.

"I bet they do!" she sad slyly.

She'd seen Storm and Logan in the last few weeks when they assisted her on a personal mission. She and Logan even shared a night again not long after that. Their last sexual rendezvous had been after the Wyrm incident. Thanks to her cloak, he slyly felt her up, whispering in her ear about her shapely body. She smiled pushing him away slightly, expecting a romp later.

Colossus hugged her emphatically, they had shared some romance together, and she was his older woman. Not only did he design her original Armour, but the current suit also. He was a teammate for a bit in Excalibur.

"Elizabeth! Good to see you again. The new Armour looks good; you wear it well as always."

"Thank you, Piotr; I've missed my guardian, and protector."

They chatted quickly then she saw...

Dazzler and she smiled and hugged like excited school girls.

"Allison! You look wonderful, how was last weekend?" Betsy asked, Allison had been to England for a show, and stopped by.

"Great! That fine young boy we met at the show last week showed me a good time. If you get my drift." She winked.

"I do. I could tell by the glow you had."

Havok shook her hand and nodded.

"Hey, boss!" He stated with a slight smile. "How've you been Betsy?"

"Well Alex, a bit rusty now that I'm out of retirement. I've had more downs than ups. This is why I came today."

Those two had a strained relationship. He had always mistrusted her to some degree. He respected her as a teammate, a leader, and for her support. Even her strength when he was down. The person he trusted least was the person always there for him. She was never judging, just encouraging.

Today's mission was to Dispatch a group of Outback mutants who decided to attack the town they were in.

Kitty Pryde and Doug Ramsey ran the holographics. To make things worse, the team had to go up against Mother Nature also.

There were clouds, driving rain, minor flooding, and winds.

For long moments, they waited. The battle hadn't yet begun. The scenario had Psylocke on Patrol and alerting the team to the danger.

She fled back to town for help, as fast as she could. Heels were okay on wet streets, not mushy Outback roads.

The battle soon raged as the teams clashed. Early on the attackers had an upper hand. One of them had been a Summoner.

He summoned support in the way of human-sized Earth elementals.

The X-men closed ranks. Colossus would try to protect Psylocke as best he could. She knew better than to engage them in close combat.

But even he was limited as these things melted into the ground and emerged where they wanted.

Knowing that the person the team protected most was the target to go after. They would focus there and try to disrupt the teamwork. Psylocke's mental links were essential, she became the target. Storm barked orders to Colossus and Dazzler to keep Betsy safe. But even with their precautions, one travelled through the muck and grabbed her cloak, dragging her to the ground.

It had no mental functions to attack. She called for help. Dazzler sent a light beam at the thing. It exploded into Holographic dust. They nodded to each other. But Dazzler was then a target and under siege, and another went right back to Betsy. She tried to avoid the attack by tossing her cloak over the creature. It worked! But then a sharp blow from the rear sent her back to the ground. Stunned by the attack, she could only lay there. Colossus had to contend not only with their bruiser but also their flyer. But grabbing his foe by the legs, he swung her at her flying friend. Storm then zapped them both. She could hear Betsy in her mind. She was shaken but able to coordinate the team to land as many blows as possible.

Wolverine was tied up by about 6 of them. Longshot was having troubles with two of the mutants. Storm lit up the sky and calmed the rains and winds, then directed them at her enemies.

Betsy knew that she had to stop her attacker; she was shaken and weak from the attacks. She located the Summoner, and used her calming powers to place the hologram into a deep sleep like trance. The elementals vanished. The x-men rallied as Havok and Rogue came into action. Their part in the scenario was to handle the strays, and stop the town from flooding and being wrecked.

Minutes later she was up, with the help of the X-men. It had been a rough battle, only Storm and Colossus truly escaped full on danger.

Rogue helped her up and held her steady. "Nasty hit you took there. You okay?"

Betsy smiled weakly and moved to a rock outcropping to sit down.

"Yes. I'm just a bit wobbly and shaken. I should be okay in a few moments." she said sitting down and rubbing her head.

Wolverine went over things with Storm and the others then went to sit next to Betsy, as Kitty and Cypher shut down the System to be reset for a later mission.

"Anything I can do to make ya feel better Bets?" Wolverine said

"In a few hours, you can do whatever you want! Right now a cold beer would help some." She smiled.

Alex walked over and heard her request.

"Beers on me then, stopping that Summoner was the mission goal, you came up aces."


End file.
